1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a character display device comprising a storage circuit for storing information concerning characters to be displayed by means of display elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In "Electronics" Apr. 26, 1973, pages 95-99, FIG. 3 in particular, a character display device of the above-mentioned kind is disclosed in which a quasi static display is obtained showing a continuous dislay state for the character to be displayed. For each character the storage circuit comprises a storage device, the contents of which is only changed at moments that other information becomes available for display. Because no scanning of the character to be displayed occurs, this circuit produces few noise signals, which substantially only occur at the above moments.